Sonic's Quest
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Its just another day for Sonic the Hedgehog. Things have quieted down for a bit and Sonic begins pondering things. Though when a mysterious robot attacks the city and he gains help from an unexpected ally, Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself on another adventure. Sonaze. Adaption of Slasher-The-Wolfen's comic.


Sonic's Quest

0

Sonic x Blaze

0

Author's Note

0

This is a fanfic adaption and Novelization of Slasher-The-Wolfen's Deviantart comic Son's Quest For Love. If you want me to do adaptions for your story let me know and send a link.

0

Story Start

0

A blue streak sped by. His name. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Speeding across the expanse of the Green Hill Zone the blue blur was lost in thought. He sped through rolling hills and through hoops. Flickys, rabbits, and other animals frolicked in the area around the palm trees. He ran through the area as he turned his morning run into a game of sorts. When he came to a steep hill, he began to roll and he began to pick up speed. He then was launched into the air and he landed on top just one of the loops that were in the area.

Coming to a stop at the top of a hill he took notice of Buzz Bombers trying to round of a family of rabbits. Sonic bent his legs slightly, he hopped back, the breeze of the wind blowing past his body as he landed into a ball. Revving up the grass and dirt below the hedgehog was sent flying all over the place.

With his momentum built up Sonic shot forward like a rocket. The grass beneath his flattened as he sped down a hill and up over a cliff. The launch gave him enough height where he could ram into one of the buzzbomber's freeing a flicky that was inside. He immediately disengaged the ball form upon speeding down, Sonic immediately charged up upon resuming ball form again and shot forward.

One, two, three, one by one he homed in and destroyed the Buzz Bombers. Once all the Eggman robots were destroyed he dropped down on his feet, arms crossed. The animals cheered and excitedly congratulated their hero. Merely giving a smirk and wave Sonic sped off once more. He came across more Eggman robots, making quick work of the enemies.

He soon came to a stop on top of a hill, overlooking the valley. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but grassy nulls and lakes. The leaves of the coconut trees swayed as Sonic was left alone with his thoughts_. "Geez! Why can't Amy just leave me alone?"_ once again the persistent Pink Hedgehog attempted to coerced him into marrying him. With time it seemed like things were getting worse, especially since Amy had been training herself to be able to keep up with the pace of others. While she would never be able to reach the upper tier of Sonic's speeds, she was becoming capable of tracking him down to general zones now instead of fated encounters.

Sonic looked up to the sky. "I wish I could go back to when my relationship with girls were more casual." An image of Sally Acorn came to mind. Things had become far too serious to the point there was an emotional clash. Sonic couldn't settle down nor could he stop fighting Robotnik. He could understand why Sally worried about him, but nowadays Robotnik was no longer the threat he once was.

Who else did he know? Rouge? Between her close relation with Shadow and her tendency to flirt with Knuckles, he highly doubted anything could occur between them. She was attractive, that much was sure, but she was also a jewel thief. Rouge was a passing acquaintance more or less.

Amy was far too clingy and obsessed with the prospect of romance. He was far too young for the prospect for marriage. If he were to sum up his feelings he could see her more as a kid sister then a romantic prospect.

Cream. Vanilla. Bunny. Many names crossed through his mind but none of them a fit. Sonic wasn't averse to flirting or romance, but this past two years he was living life to the influence. Foiling one scheme from Robotnik to the next. He suppose with Robotnik's ability to create so many machines in a rapid fashion Sonic was rarely given a chance to just deal with his thoughts. Suddenly another face began to pop in his face. _"What was that other girls name?"_ he wondered as the image of a lilac colored cat came to his mind. "Blaze." He mumbled as he went over to the cliff. Sonic walked passed a field of sunflowers and gazed down below. He didn't see anyone in sight, but in the horizon there was a city. With nothing else in mind Sonic decided to hop off the cliff and explore the city.


End file.
